


The Sound of Rain

by Ladyanaconda



Series: Defective Magic [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heartwarming, One Shot Collection, Prequel, Sad, Smeets (Invader Zim), Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda
Summary: Part of Red didn't want to go back to that house. Every single corner of that place reminded him of Miyuki, every single pillow and blanket smelled like her. But forced himself to cope with it.He had to be strong. He still had a daughter to look after, after all.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Miyuki/Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red
Series: Defective Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626484
Kudos: 2





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! This one-shot is a prequel to Defective Magic of Spooky Doom, taking place years before the events of the fic. It mostly focuses on Red and Ilk, but I'll make more fics on the other characters' backgrounds as well to expand unto their stories.
> 
> I wouldn't exactly call this spoilers, as those who have read my other IZ fics know of the blood relation between Red and Ilk, plus here I don't mention the circumstances of... Miyuki's passing.
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoy this!

Miyuki loved rain. Back in their school days, she would sometimes hum a little song whenever there was a mild shower. This became more often during the pregnancy months for their unborn smeet, who always seemed to get restless in that climate. He had fond memories of Miyuki going outside during a downpour, often dragging Purple and him along. They got a cold on more than one occasion, but it was worth it.

Now he loathed rain. It was a grim reminder of those happy times, of what used to be, and would _never_ be again.

Further adding to his pain, the weather was rainy during the funeral. However, he didn't care about the ice-cold water soaking him to the bone. He simply stared at Miyuki's coffin, feeling a growing void inside of him as it was lowered unto the ground and then buried at their special spot, the place they used to meet at since childhood, where he had proposed to her, as per her last will.

He didn't remember much of what transpired, though. In his pain, he went unresponsive for a while. Purple told him he had actually embraced Miyuki's coffin and refused to let go. He _did_ stay there even long after it was over. On his knees, in front of the tombstone, rereading the words in it once and again even as the cold rain drenched his ivory black robes.

_Miyuki Vermeillo_

_Beloved wife and mother._

"Red?" Purple's voice and hand on his shoulder snapped him out of it. "Come on, we have to go."

Part of Red didn't want to go back to that house. Every single corner of that place reminded him of Miyuki, every single pillow and blanket smelled like her. He forced himself to cope with it.

He had to be strong. He still had a daughter to look after, after all.

Oh, Ilk. His poor smeet. She had lost her mother too soon. She'd never again hear Miyuki's beautiful voice as she sang a lullaby, or snuggle against her warm embrace. The worst of all: she wouldn't even remember Miyuki nor the times they shared together. Red didn't have the heart to take his smeet to the funeral, so he asked his Vortian neighbor, Mrs Ooka, to look after her. The elderly Vortian had been a friend of Miyuki, so she had no trouble. Ilk was surprisingly calm; she didn't know what was happening.

"She slept the whole time, the little angel," Mrs. Ooka explained as she handed the little one back to her father.

Red didn't want to let go of his daughter; part of him was afraid that he'd lose her if he steered his gaze away even for a second. He held her close to his chest, looking down at her little face as she contently suckled on her thumb. He had to hand her over to Purple for a while as he changed into dry clothing.

"I made you something to eat, Red." Purple told him once he returned to the living room. There was a plate of croissants on the table.

"I'm not hungry." Red said in a hoarse voice.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Pur… How's Ilk?"

Purple looked down at the smeet in his arms. "She's still asleep…" He carefully handed her back. "Reddok, if you need anything, don't doubt to call me. Don't do something stupid, okay?"

Red didn't have the heart to roll his eyes. He merely nodded. Purple had been affected by Miyuki's death too.

As he was left alone, Red went to the nursery, bouncing Ilk and making purring noises, watching her intently as she snuggled into the blankets. His fingers touched the window as the water droplets scurried down in clear, transparent trails. It was just like the tears he had shed ever since that day, ever since he held his wife's lifeless body in his arms, begging her to wake up, praying that it was all a nightmare. But no. This was very much real.

A thunder roared.

His lekku twitched at the familiar sound of whimpering from his arms as Ilk began to stir awake. It turned into full wailing when a second thunder followed soon after. She wasn't happy. Her hands were clenched into fists, her curly lekku flicking to show her discontent. Her eyes were closed shut while tiny tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted her mama. She had no idea that she was gone and would not come back. It severely broke Red's heart.

"There, there…" he cooed, bouncing the little one in his embrace. "Shhhh…. it's alright. Daddy's here, daddy's got you."

The wailing diminished into sobs. Ilk's tiny fingers wrapped around Red's when he stroked her cheek to wipe some of the tears away. Her eyes opened ever so slightly, and she curiously glanced up at her father. Red saw his ruby-red eyes mirrored into her own. He found himself remembering the first time she opened them.

_Look, Red, she's got your eyes!_

"Sh-sh-sh. It's alright, sweetie… It's just rain," he spoke softly as he sat down in the rocking chair. Ilk loved being rocked there, especially with a bottle and a lullaby. Red took a deep breath. "Your… your mama loved rain, you know."

Another thunder. Ilk whimpered and snuggled against his chest, trying to hide into his bathrobe. Red crooned and clicked his tongue, the Irken way to properly coo, when out of nowhere the window was blown open by a strong gust of air. Unfortunately, this caused Ilk to finally lose it and she broke into another wailing fit. Cursing under his breath, Red closed the window shut with a wave of his wand, additionally locking it with a spell. Alas, the damage was already done. Simple rocking wouldn't calm her down now. Red had to go to the kitchen, wand in one hand and crying smeet in the other, to warm up some formula and pour it into a feeding bottle. Ilk wouldn't take it, however.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's your favorite…" Red whispered, gently touching Ilk's lips with the teat, but she'd close her mouth shut and move her head away. She was too terrified. He better think of something to soothe her down.

Maybe…

With the bottle and wand in hand, Red returned to the nursery and placed the bottle aside for the time being. He sat down on the rocking chair again. With his free hand, he waved the tip of his wand over Ilk's head, creating some small, fluttering butterflies made of gentle blue light. The effects were immediate: Ilk opened her eyes and curiously stared up at the butterflies. Red decided to play a bit and made one of the bugs land right on his smeet's non-existent nose. Ilk giggled and reached out her tiny hands to catch it.

Red found himself smiling fondly at the sight for the first time in days. After a few more minutes he conjured the bottle towards his reach with _accio_. This time Ilk latched unto the teat and suckled while letting out delighted croons and purrs, gaze focused solely on her father.

_Here tonight I tightly hold you  
And enfold you while you sleep  
Why, I wonder, are you smiling  
Smiling in your slumber deep?  
Are the angels on you smiling  
And beguiling you with charm  
While you also smile, my blossom  
In my bosom soft and warm?_

Ilk's tiny lekku twitched at the familiar tune. Red continued to sing Miyuki's lullaby from memory; she had sung it so many times that it had ingrained unto him. Once she was done with the bottle she snuggled deeper into her father's embrace. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. Red was about to tuck her into the crib but decided against it after considering it. The bed would feel empty tonight without…. He didn't want to sleep alone, and he had the feeling Ilk wouldn't either.

With that in mind, he went to his room, smeet in arms. Red used Miyuki's pillows to make a small nest and placed his daughter just in the middle so that she'd feel as if her mother was holding her. Ilk began to wiggle and shift in bed upon noticing she wasn't in the warm, protective arms of her father anymore. Red cooed and shook a tiny smeet rattle with a bell, her favorite toy, above her head. Ilk's lekku twitched as she stared at it for a few seconds and then reached out for it, but then her big round eyes happened to come across her father. Smiling, she reached out for him as one of his fingers stroked her cheek.

She yawned and went back to sleep not long after. Red kissed his smeet's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my little Ilk."

He lay down next to the pillow next and placed a hand over her tiny body. As one of his fingers toyed with her hand, her fingers unconsciously gripped it. He smiled ever so slightly. She'd certainly take after her mother; he already imagined her running around the garden chasing butterflies or trying to cast a spell with his wand and blowing things up in the process. He imagined himself reading fairytales to his sleepy daughter before bed or being awoken in the middle of the night to find Ilk cuddled against his body.

_Miyuki… Our little smeet will make you proud. I promise._

Outside, the storm died down into a light, gentle rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Who should be the next protagonist of the Defective Magic one-shots? be sure to let me know! See ya next time!


End file.
